elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Reznor
(ネータン・レズノル Nētan Rezunoru) is a hero and the reconnaissance assassin and spy of the Hallows. Appearance Slim, yet muscular in appearance, Nathan is a handsome blood elf, distinguished by his delicate facial features, faint shadows right under his yellow eyes and a large lesion on his skin ranging from his shoulders to his back and around the neck, resembling a giant pigmented nevus. He is 1,84cm tall, and he has a slender yet reasonably powerful build that contributes to his agility. While barely seen without his hood, he has fluffy dark brown hair and orange eyes. Personality Nathan is an enigmatic boy and conceals many facets of his personality with a veneer of erudite sarcasm. He appears to disdain most people and most likely deliberately attempts to alienate those who want to get to know him better, even though he is strangely approachable and quite flirtatious — towards both men and women. Equipped with a dry, acerbic, almost cruel sense of humor, he often comes off as antagonistic and cynical. Nathan's character frequently shows his cunning and biting wit, enjoys picking people apart, and often mocks their weaknesses. He accurately deciphers people's motives and histories from aspects of their personality and appearance. When first introduced, he was initially portrayed as hedonistic, moody, selfish and prone to make fun of others. However, by the time he joined Vilein, he had become more dedicated to his role as a member of his group, ceasing to use his loneliness as a motivation. He became more focused on instilling a sense of fraternity among his companions, and a love of the cultures they would defend. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and is exceptionally blunt when responding to people. After his rejoining, Nathan also grows completely obsessed with Vilein and claims he's in love with him. His jealously and protectiveness escalates to the point he's ready to resort to violence to any threats to Vilein, especially ones he may not be aware of. Although he acknowledges the fact he can't really control him or that Nathan's dependency on him is unhealthy, he is still quick to defend his commander or come to his aid. With his tendency to attack or attempt to kill anyone who gets in the way of his object of affection, as well as his alias, he's effectively a Yandere. Nathan sometimes raises philosophical points that annoy or baffle others, in a similar fashion to certain people. He shows a skeptical view of life, and is described as being misanthropic. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others, and at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future. He also has a habit of separating himself from everyone else, preferring to act alone, though he is not above admitting that he is not perfect. Despite his calm demeanor and patience, he has a short temper, seen when he and Yohann bicker constantly over childish things, and is also not hesitant to express his opinions. Despite his cynicism, he does seem to care about some people to a certain extent and is able to sometimes put aside his pride and apologize when he has offended them in a particularly cruel fashion. Nathan lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary. He also seems not to pay much attention to insults, as he usually just agrees with them, nods or simply ignores, although he is a pragmatic attacker and uses several of several techniques for intimidation and control, often switching between them if it suits his purposes. He also attracts attention with his imposing good looks. Though he does not particularly take them seriously, he takes all opportunities raised from his targets. As such, he is neat, polite and fun. He is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, being attracted to him, approaching him or flirting with him. He has two running gags about his looks. The first is that Daemon will often act like they are a married couple. The second is his crush on Vilein. Lovece also gave him the nickname "Cheshire", which was quick adopted by other members of the group, much to his annoyance. After the timeskip, what mainly made him different from before was his new experience, and sophisticated understanding of human nature. He was one of the few that appeared to be involved with Sol, but still able to see it from an outsider’s perspective (ultimately keeping his distance at all times). He was accepted by his associates for his charming ways and educated ideas. Interests Background His first name comes from the American soldier and spy, Nathan Hale, while the last name comes from the famous musician, Trent Reznor. Trivia *Nathan's representative animal is the jaguar. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bed of Roses characters Category:Hallows Heros Category:Hybrids Category:Fire elves Category:Coven Category:Sun elves Category:Cisgender Category:Men Category:Bisexuals